


Day 2: Makeup

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Doffy being less of a dick than usual, Gen, Kinda, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo is overjoyed to have his baby brother home where he belongs. He’s less pleased, however, with Rocinante’s fashion sense. After all, the Donquixote Pirates have an image to maintain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Makeup

“Really, Roci.” Doflamingo said, pawing through a drawer of shirts and tossing ‘unsatisfactory’ ones aside. “I can’t believe you won’t tell me who made you mute.” he held up an obnoxiously bright pink shirt, looked over his shoulder at the younger blond, then shook his head and tossed it aside. “I have plenty of contacts, we could hunt them down and return the favour.” he turned around grinning, and leaned back with his elbows on top of the dresser.

Rocinante looked down at his pad of paper, and scrawled a few quick words before holding it back up with a small smile that he hoped would read as vicious. No need. Did that myself.

Doffy read the page, and crossed the room with a laugh to ruffle Rocinante’s hair. “Why didn’t you say so?” he beamed, bending down to be closer to his seated brother’s height.

Rocinante shrugged, and Doflamingo went back to searching out clothes. He’d underestimated how difficult this mission would be. Pirate or not, Doffy was still his brother. There had been a time, however short, when the older man was all he had in the world. Rocinante suspected that he would never really be able to hate Doffy, despite the fact that his brother was a terrible and utterly irredeemable person and probably always had been.

Well, almost unredeemable. Even when they were children, Doffy had been devoted to the safety and wellbeing of those he cared about. Roci couldn’t believe that it had been an act, either. Not when that love had saved his life more than once. But then again, even monsters would protect those they considered their own.

“Roci?”

Rocinante looked up, and saw Doflamingo holding a pale pink shirt with darker pink hearts printed all over it. He cocked his head to the side and tried to look confused.

“You looked upset.” Doffy walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. “Something bothering you?”

Rocinante opened his mouth, then shut it again and shook his head. Just thinking about when we were kids.

Doffy smiled, the genuine one which Rocinante couldn’t recall having seen at all since their mother’s death, and slung an arm around the younger blond’s shoulders. “Don’t you worry, little brother. Things are better now.” he held up the pink shirt to Rocinante’s chest, and nodded once. “I’ll find you a pair of pants, and then we can work on your makeup.”

Rocinante’s eyebrows lifted at that, and Doflamingo laughed. “My crew has an image to maintain, Roci.” he said, pressing the shirt into Rocinante’s hands. “So we’ll need something to draw attention away from all those scars of yours.”

Rocinante lifted a hand to trace one old mark which peeked out from under the collar of his T-shirt, and reminded himself that he was on a mission. Brother or no, Doflamingo was evil.

“Try these on.” Doflamingo tossed a pair of white jeans at him, and Rocinante rolled his eyes. Surprisingly, both the shirt and the pants fit perfectly. He tapped his brother on the shoulder, and Doflamingo turned around with a smile. It was a bit creepy, actually, how the older Donquixote never seemed to stop smiling.

“Do they fit?”

Rocinante nodded and held up his arms, showing that the sleeves were even the right length. Doflamingo ruffled his hair, and gestured for him to sit down on the edge of the bed again. “C’mon, I know exactly what to put on you.”

Rocinante sat back down, and held very still as Doflamingo painted his face with blue and red makeup. Would he be expected to wear this every day? He’d had roommates who wore makeup, and it was always a pain if they got the bathroom first in the morning because then he had to wait until they were done putting on their goddamn makeup, which could take anywhere from five minutes to half an hour. He really didn’t want to deal with putting on makeup every day, it seemed like an utter waste of time.

“Done.” Doflamingo sat back with a satisfied smile and picked up a hand mirror. “Take a look.”

Rocinante could only stare at his reflection in shock. He looked like a goddamn clown, with his grotesquely wide smile and blue spikes under one eye. He gave Doffy his best incredulous look, but his brother only smiled wider. Yeah, definitely evil.


End file.
